


a side no one can see

by koussa



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, this ficlet was fueled by my excitement over the new horimiya anime trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koussa/pseuds/koussa
Summary: A Hori introspection from literally the first chapter.What went through Hori’s head after meeting Miyamura after school. Can she invite him over again?
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	a side no one can see

Hori sat at her desk. Her brain thinking of the million different events that happened the day before. Someone she knew saw her after school. Worst of all, it was someone from her  _ class _ . She wasn’t wearing make-up then. She wasn’t even acting like how she normally did in school.

It was a completely different side to her. She wasn’t ready to have others see her as a homebody, someone who cooks, cleans, and takes care of little kids. 

But Miyamura saw that part of her last night.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

Miyamura was one of her classmates. He was sitting next to the window, reading a volume of manga.

Hori placed her face on her desk, hiding herself as she stared at Miyamura. There was no way that the otaku in front of her was the boy from yesterday.

Yesterday, she saw a rebel. A rebellious, but charming stranger that brought her brother home. He had multiple piercings on each ear and even a lip piercing. His hair was tied up in a half pony and it was easy to see the smooth, beautiful features on his face. When he talked, he seemed so sure of himself and could easily maintain a conversation. He wasn’t self-conscious at all.

How could that be  _ Miyamura _ ? The Miyamura that she knew always had his eyes covered by his hair. He never looked up when talked to and gave off completely different vibes.

They were too different.They couldn’t be the same person. Her mind raced for an explanation. 

Perhaps they were siblings...

No, that wouldn’t make any sense. He knew her name and what she looked like. They had to be the same. Unless... the Miyamura in her class talked about her to other people. No, that couldn’t be it either. That was too creepy. Although, Miyamura did seem to give off that type of aura in class. 

Hori buried her face in her desk. She shouldn’t be thinking that. He helped bring her younger brother, Souta, home after he tripped and fell down. Hori was grateful for that. Her brother meant everything to her. In fact, she even devoted her time after school to take care of him.

Anyhow Souta seemed to wholeheartedly trust Miyamura. Perhaps it was because he helped Souta home. Or maybe it was because Miyamura was genuine and honest about everything. He didn’t hide anything last night. Every question was answered without any hesitation.

Miyamura was a lot nicer than what she initially thought.

Not to mention earlier this morning, Souta practically begged her to invite Miyamura over again. So he couldn't be that bad. Right?

She hated to admit it, but Souta could intuitively tell whether someone meant any harm to him. 

Hori laid her head onto her arm and stared towards the windows at Miyamura.

Now that she could take a long look at him, she could see that there was much more to him than what initially met her eyes. His long black hair was carefully parted in a way that hid his pierced ears from sight. His glasses rested delicately from his nose and he held himself much taller than what she imagined.

She buried her face back in her desk. Staring at him left her embarrassed.

Who was she to judge how Miyamura presented himself? She was literally a completely different person at school. Who's to say that someone else can't either. 

She didn't want her friends to see her as motherly. She had spent all this time building herself to be a reliable honors student. But then Hori thought about all the times when she thought her facade was frustrating. 

Maybe it was nice to not have to disguise herself anymore. Maybe it was time to give him a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Hori's feelings about how her "home" self was discovered and how she felt around Miyamura.


End file.
